Our Small Miracle
by MissLilly235045
Summary: "It wasn't supposed to happen, it was supposed to be impossible, yet it had happened. Mind you, he was an Avenger, meaning anything could be possible; especially with a demi-god as a friend with a slightly deranged brother." Warnings inside. Rated T. Focuses on Bruce Banner aka the Hulk. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen, it was supposed to be impossible, yet it had happened. Mind you, he was an Avenger, meaning anything could be possible; especially with a demi-god as a friend with a slightly deranged brother. **

**WARNINGS: M-Preg, Smut, Fluff, Violence, Cussing, M x M, Slash**

**Also, Coulson is alive in this fic! I think it will work better for the story! Also, everyone to guess who Bruce's boyfriend is gets a shout out from me at the start of the next chapter, followed by everyone else who reviewed.**

Chapter 1

Bruce Banner shifted slightly in his partners arms as they lay in their bed in the newly built 'Avengers Tower'. Tony Stark had welcomed all of them to his home, them all warming up to each other after the battle with Loki. Thor occasionally stayed with them; always visiting his 'Lady' Jane as Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton had hidden in the Avengers Tower after it was built for a week, until they were ready to tell everyone they were together. It took a lot of persuasion on Clint's part, but they got there. Of course, the Council had tried to break up the 2 lovers, but Nick Fury immediately stepped in, saying that SHIELD agents weren't banned from having relationships with other agents, as long as their work was done. Bruce and his partner still hadn't come out yet, but little did he know that soon it would be revealed, as something strange was happening. Something no-one, not even Thor a demi-god, could've expected.

**What d'ya think; reviews are welcome!**

_**Shout out to my friend ****TorchwoodIsAwesome**_**_, who has a really sweet tribute to Elisabeth Sladen, who died of Cancer at the age of 65. I really suggest checking it out!_ **

**Also, to any of my regular readers, I am taking the name of Lily Diamond as I'm currently writing a book and a play.**

**The next chapter will be longer, I started to write it as soon as I finished this. I don't know how fare I will be when I post this story, but will try to upload by at least next week.**

**Lily E. Diamond, x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen, it was supposed to be impossible, yet it had happened. Mind you, he was an Avenger, meaning anything could be possible; especially with a demi-god as a friend with a slightly deranged brother. **

**WARNINGS: M-Preg, Smut, Fluff, Violence, Cussing, M x M, Slash**

**A.N:/ I am so sorry if anyone is OOC, but I think that the Avengers would act like this. Also, I had an exam on Thursday, so I was revising for that all week; sorry. I wrote some of this while I was pi-ed off at a supposed friend, so I was trying to calm my anger. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**EVERYONE WHO HAD GUESSED (Including Guests):**

_**Xandora: Yeah, it is! Well done and thank you for the review =)**_

_**Cap'n Arse: No, sorry, there are already a lot of Stanner stories, but not a lot of this couple. =) Sorry**_

_**Amb: SORRY! I'm trying to update as much as possible. Also, I do like Stanner stories, but I feel this would be better suited. =) Sorry again.**_

**This story is set a couple of years after the battle, and it's near Christmas!**

Chapter 2

Steve turned over Bruce started to awake. He stayed in bed, shifting uncomfortably, before getting up and running into the bathroom, puking in the toilet. Steve rushed in and knelt down beside Bruce, his hand rubbing his back soothingly.

After Bruce had finished, Steve helped him up and pulled him over to the sink, where Bruce rinsed his mouth out. He sighed sleepily before shuffling back into the bedroom, Steve following. After getting back into bed, Bruce tried to get comfortable, as Steve put a bucket down by the side of the bed and kissed his lovers forehead. Bruce smiled as he started to fall back asleep.

Steve walked back into the kitchen and started making a light breakfast, deciding to just get ready then and think of how to convince Bruce to take a day off.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

Bruce woke up a second that day, and turned over to vomit into the bucket. He sighed before getting up and going into the bathroom to clean himself up. After taking a shower and getting ready for the day, the Physician walked into the kitchen/lounge and walked over to Steve, who was putting the dishes he had used away. Steve wrapped his arms around Bruce as the small brown-haired man hugged Steve, wrapping his arms around the Captain's waist. Steve held onto Bruce gently, before starting his plea for Bruce to see a doctor.

"Bruce, please."

"No,"

"You've been ill for the past couple of weeks though. If you aren't going to go see someone from the medical team, at least let JARVIS check you over." Steve whispered, as Bruce sighed, before nodding. They parted and walked up to the elevator, before going to the 75th Floor, which was sort of a main lounge area/meeting room for the Avengers and co.

The 1st floor was the garage, and then the next 75 floors up contained several labs, gyms, pools, armouries, libraries, studies, and other rooms, ones they couldn't remember. Tony and Pepper were on the 77th floor, Natasha and Clint were on the 80th, Steve and Bruce were on the 79th floor and Thor was on the 78th floor with Jane if they came to stay.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/d**_

Bruce stared at shock at the readings on the paper in his hand. It wasn't possible, yet it had happened. How was the Council and the Government going to react? Will they try to take his child off of him and experiment on them? How was he going to tell Steve?

Steve.

How was he going to react? All these thoughts running around in his head, Bruce thought it may explode. He looked at the machine, and smiled as he saw the small life on the screen. He immediately knew what he wanted to do. He would keep the baby, no matter what anyone else thought. And he was sure Steve would want the baby as well, knowing his boyfriend like the back of his hand. He knew what he was going to do.

Bruce walked to the elevator to go down to the Gym, where Steve was. He walked over to him and sat down at the bench behind his partner who was currently beating a punch bag to a pulp. Steve sat down beside Bruce after the bag slammed into the wall. Taking his hand, Steve rubbed soothing circles into it with his thumbs, sensing Bruce was distressed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as Bruce looked into his blue eyes.

"Stomach bug; I'll be fine." He said, deciding he could wait to tell him on Christmas day, it being 5 days away. He pulled Steve up and they went back to the apartment, smiling happily.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

Fury sighed as he saw Clint and Natasha try to interrogate Loki. Ever since the incident in Manhattan, the God of Mischief had been making regular visits to Earth to wreak havoc. But last week he hit all the Avengers with some sort of spell which looked dangerous, even though it hasn't done anything yet, and that was what they were worried about. Natasha walked out and sighed angrily, shaking her head at the Director.

"Hasn't said anything yet, but keeps asking about mine and Clint's relationship, talking in riddles." She said, before the director could ask. Fury nodded and saw Clint look towards them through the window. He sighed in agitation, and nodded to Natasha, before turning and walking back to his office.

Natasha smiled encouragingly at Clint, but so Loki couldn't see it. She sat back down beside him and put on her poker face, as Clint resumed the questioning.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

Tony stared forward, as Pepper smiled at him anxiously. He then grinned and scooped her up, swinging her around as she laughed and hugged him.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed as he set her down, still holding her in an embrace. She smiled at him happily, as he grinned. "Twins; we're going to be parents to Twins! Just wait until the others find out." He grinned, as she laughed.

"Let's tell them tonight, then." She said, as he eagerly agreed.

"I still can't believe it." Pepper had announced to Tony she was pregnant after he proposed to her, and she was currently 5 months along. She kissed him, smiling at his reaction.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

"I need to tell you something." Bruce told Steve, as they sat down in front of the couch on Christmas Eve, 4 days later. Steve smiled at Bruce and held his hands, as Bruce turned to face his lover. "I don't know how, but somehow I'm pregnant, and I know for definite, as me and JARVIS both checked. I know it seems slightly strange, and that you didn't expect children, but I can't get rid of the baby, and I'll,-" Bruce's rambling was cut off as Steve leant forward and kissed him softly. When they parted, Bruce looked down shyly, as Steve moved closer and lifted his partners head, placing his hands underneath the Doctor's chin.

"It is slightly shocking, but I'm fine with it." He told him, smiling as Bruce looked into his eyes, face filling with hope. "We'll be fine; me and you, until the end. That's what I promised, isn't it." He said, as Bruce smiled and nodded. The captain leant back into the couch and pulled Bruce gently so the physician was lying on top of him.

"When will we tell SHIELD and the others?" Bruce asked quietly, as Steve contemplated the answers to the question.

"We should tell the others before the director, because I have a feeling I know what the effects of Loki's spell were. Also, I think we should wait to let the director tell the council and government, until at least when you're past 24 weeks, so that they can't actually get rid of the baby without your permission. But I think we should tell the others soon."

"After Christmas," Bruce suggested, as Steve smiled.

"After Christmas," Steve agreed, smiling. They both turned their attention back to some movie playing on the TV, not really paying attention and just enjoying their partner's company. After a while, Steve started to play with Bruce's hair absentmindedly as the doctor was lulled to sleep. Steve smiled and quietly turned the TV off, carrying his partner into their bedroom. Steve took Bruce's belt off and his shirt, exchanging it for one of his jumpers that always seemed slightly too big. He also took his boyfriend's trousers off, and pulled the duvet over him, before changing himself and getting into bed the other side. He smiled at his sleeping boyfriend, and drifted off peacefully; waiting for what fate had lying ahead.

**So reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

** Summary****: It wasn't supposed to happen, it was supposed to be impossible, yet it had happened. Mind you, he was an Avenger, meaning anything could be possible; especially with a demi-god as a friend with a slightly deranged brother. **

**WARNINGS****: M-Preg, Smut, Fluff, Violence, Cussing, M x M, Slash**

_**Authors Not (Or Rant, In My Case):**_**I will probably be updating on Saturday mornings and/or Sunday mornings, writing through-out the week and on Friday and Saturday nights. I have school and dancing classes, so I won't be able to update all the time. Sorry. Also, because I write all the time, apparently I have no life and no friends… Oh well **_**=)**_** Also, OMG I CAN'T WAIT FOR CHRISTMAS! I absolutely can't! I know it seems far away, but I'm 'like a 5 year old dizzy on lemonade' when it comes to Christmas! BUT AREN'T WE ALL =D!**

_**I definitely know whether the baby will be a boy or girl, and I know the name! I will reveal it though closer to the birth ;),**_

_**L.R.D, x**_

**EVERYONE WHO ****HAS REVIEWED (****Including Guests):**

_**loubega: Thanks! I will be making this chapter longer! **_

_**LinaDH: Thanks! I love Steve X Bruce, and I thought it was quite funny too.**_

_**Amb: I know! Loads of people read them, but not a lot of people write them! And thanks!**_

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers!**

_**=D L.R.D x**_

Chapter 3

Bruce smiled as he watched Clint, Steve, and Tony all argue over which was better: Sport or Technology. Natasha and Bruce were currently in the kitchen on the 75th floor, cooking for Pepper as she sat down on the couch, sitting next to Jane and both watching the boys amusedly whilst talking. He shook his head as he turned to the oven, where Natasha was getting the roast potatoes from. He walked forward and took the turkey, as she smiled, and they started to dish everything up, talking quietly.

"We found out what the spell effects were," She told Bruce, who nodded. "Apparently they were something to do with increased fertility." Bruce's eyes widened as he caught on to what she was saying. "I know I'm pregnant, but I haven't told Clint." She said, as Bruce sighed and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Your secret is safe with me." He told her, as she smiled at him. Natasha and Bruce were quite close, as he helped her with a mission she took to take down the Red Room. He hacked into all of the CCTV cameras for her and provided her assistance in keeping herself alive.

"As is yours," She winked, as he blushed. "Loki said it to us in a riddle, and checked with JARVIS. I know, but I don't think Clint does." She told him at his questioning gaze. Bruce nodded and smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you, Natasha," She smiled at him, before they both started to place the dishes from the kitchen counters onto the table, Natasha calling everyone over for dinner.

Christmas dinner was like it usually was; everyone laughing, talking, and enjoying the always fabulous food. Thor had invited Jane around this year as well, and she was now considered part of the 'Avengers Family', as Tony so jollily proclaimed it. She had also found out she was pregnant, which had only further proved the side effects of the spell from Loki.

Steve helped Bruce collect all of the dishes from the table and they took them to the sink, as everyone else went to sit down in front of the TV. They all started to watch an old film, while Bruce and Steve talked quietly. He smiled as Steve stood behind him and put his hands on his waist. His hands sneaked around to hug his boyfriend, and Steve put his chin onto Bruce's shoulder. Natasha glanced over to them, and smiled, nudging to Clint and nodding to the oblivious lovers, as Clint smirked until Natasha kissed him. Tony made mock sick noises as Pepper hit him playfully. She smiled at the 2 couples, as Tony put his arm around her and kissed her, before placing a hand on her stomach. For once, they all were finally at a long anticipated and wanted peace. But, that peace wasn't to last for long.

**So, reviews? I know that I keep cutting the story short, and I'm sorry, ending on cliff-hangers every-time. Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Summary****: It wasn't supposed to happen, it was supposed to be impossible, yet it had happened. Mind you, he was an Avenger, meaning anything could be possible; especially with a demi-god as a friend with a slightly deranged brother. **

**WARNINGS****: M-Preg, Fluff, Violence, Cussing, M x M, Slash**

_**Authors Not (Or Rant, In My Case):**__** Some of you may have noticed that I have removed Smut from the warnings, but I will place it back there in the appropriate chapters! Also, I am in the middle of my GCSE's, so if I can't update one week, I will try to warn you all ahead of time and do an extra chapter on the Sunday! Sorry! **_

_**ALSO, THE ITALICS ARE A DREAM! **__** There's an exciting spoiler for you! ;)**_

_**L.R.D, x**_

**EVERYONE WHO ****HAS REVIEWED (****Including Guests):**

_**Amb: Thank you for your continuous support! And, thanks for the compliments. I will try, =)**_

_**Guest: DON'T EXPLODE! I normally update weekly, and thanks for the review.**_

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers!**

_**=D L.R.D x**_

Chapter 4

Steve smiled at Bruce reassuringly as they walked down the halls to go to Fury's office. He was walking slightly closer to Bruce, in a sort of protective stance, and they were currently on their way to Fury's office. They had revealed their relationship a couple weeks after the New Year, and because of the Other Guy, they were both required to be talked to by the Director. Unfortunately, General Ross had found out, and had ultimately demanded to see Dr Banner. Fury had made sure, however, that Bruce couldn't be seen by Ross on his own, and that at least 3 others were in the room with them, so Ross didn't _try_ and kill Bruce. Steve immediately made sure that Bruce wasn't left on his own in the Helicarrier, and the other Avengers who had seen Ross had made sure to make their protectiveness of one another known. Fury had also apparently told Ross that even though the Government still were keeping an eye on Bruce, the Doctor was still under SHIELD's protection, so nothing would happen to him, which made Bruce very happy.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

Luckily, the meeting went very well, the General most likely feeling scared by Fury, the Avengers and Steve. Bruce smiled shyly as the made their way to their apartment, as Steve hummed happily. Bruce made his way over to the couch, where a tablet lay on the coffee table, and immediately started to work on it as Steve got out his sketch book and started to draw his shy partner.

A little while later, Bruce looked up and blushed as he saw Steve sketching him. Steve smiled and came over to sit by Bruce, putting an arm around the Doctor.

"Hello," The Captain greeted, as Bruce laughed.

"Hi," He replied, smiling. Steve leant forward and kissed him softly, as Bruce leant in as well. Smiling when they pulled apart, Bruce leaned into Steve and turned the TV on with the remote; the 2 peaceful lovers watching a movie, as they had no idea of the chaos upstairs.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

"TONY STARK!" Pepper's furious voice rang out through their apartment as she stormed into their bedroom. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE NURSERY?!" She demanded, as he looked at her sheepishly.

"Look, Pepper, it's going to be ready! I promise!" He assured her. "It's not finished yet, but Steve's going to paint some things on the walls, like animals, for the twins, and we were going to totally redecorate it. I promise I didn't completely wreck it!" He said to her, as she calmed.

"Well, you better hurry. First babies are never on schedule," She said to him, as he nodded, knowing that it wouldn't be very nice for him if he didn't do as she said.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

Meanwhile, Clint was sitting on the roof, looking down at all of the streets below. He sighed, as he heard Natasha walking out onto the roof. She walked up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, as he put an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, as he smiled.

"Our little life," He said, placing a hand on her stomach. She stroked a hand through his hand, as he sighed again.

"He'll be fine," She said, as he smiled and nodded.

"How are you certain it's not a she?" He raised an eyebrow, as she smirked.

"Mother's intuition," She quipped, before kissing him and leading him back inside.

"_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

Bruce smiled as everyone gathered on the couches in front of the TV for their annual Movie Night.

"This week it's Pepper's choice." Natasha announced, as Pepper smirked. She walked over to the DVD player and placed in a Movie, 'The Back-Up Plan', as she grinned. Natasha and Steve both snickered, as Bruce elbowed his lover. They all quietened down, as Jane began to softly explain to Thor what the movie was about; The Demi-God nodded with slight confusion showing on his face, but otherwise understanding the basics of the movie as they settled down to watch it. Bruce leaned into Steve, sleepy, as the movie came to a finish. Tony was sprawled on the other couch with Pepper leaning on him, as Natasha lay on a sleeping Clint on the floor. Jane was still awake, and quietly talking with Thor, who looked very intrigued as to what she was saying. Steve bundled the skinny doctor up into his arms as Tony and Clint were woken up gently by their partners.

Walking into their apartment, Steve smiled as Bruce moved slightly. Placing him in bed, Steve prepared to go to sleep next to his already sleeping partner, smiling contently.

_A brown-haired little girl, with big blue eyes, came running up towards him. She grinned toothily, showing her two front teeth missing, as Steve laughed, running towards them._

_Then, suddenly, loads of men in black uniform ran towards them, and grabbed him from behind, taking Steve away from them. General Ross strode forward laughing, as Bruce's little girl and dragged her away into a lab, as she cried, and Bruce screamed._

"BRUCE!" Steve shouted, panicked, as Bruce woke, sweating. He looked to Steve, who was holding him tightly.

"It's alright. Just a nightmare," He told him, as Steve nodded. "Why do you think the other guy didn't come out?" He asked, as Steve pondered this thought.

"I think it's because the Other Guy somehow knows. I know it sounds crazy, but surely he can't be totally oblivious, as he does know your feelings. They're part of the reason he makes himself known, anyway," Steve suggested, as Bruce nodded, understanding his logic.

"I think I dreamt about our little angel," Bruce said, as he placed a hand on his stomach. Steve smiled, placing a hand over his, as they went back to sleep, praying for their child to be okay after _she_ was born.

**THERE WE ARE! 4 DOWN, STILL MORE TO COME! Also, I gave away the gender, as I thought you all deserved it! Thank you for the reviews, but I must ask for more! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Summary****: It wasn't supposed to happen, it was supposed to be impossible, yet it had happened. Mind you, he was an Avenger, meaning anything could be possible; especially with a demi-god as a friend with a slightly deranged brother. **

**WARNINGS****: M-Preg, Fluff, Violence, Cussing, M x M, Slash**

_**Authors Note (Or Rant, In My Case):**__** I wrote this in a night, so sorry if it's rushed. I have been very busy this week, with GCSE coursework, mostly Art, English, Drama and ICT, my favourite subjects! And, I may update late next week, so I'm sorry.**_

**EVERYONE WHO ****HAS REVIEWED (****Including Guests):**

_**Amb: Thank you, and PATIENCE! I will reveal soon.**_

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers!**

_**=D L.R.D x**_

Chapter 5

Bruce smiled as Natasha glared at the doctors that all swarmed around Bruce. The head doctor, Dr Carlson, shooed them all away and began to talk to the physician himself.

"So, Doctor, do you know how far along you are?" He asked, as Bruce smiled.

"5 months."

"And do you wish to know the sex?" He asked, as Bruce contemplated the question.

"Yes please," He said, as Dr Carlson smiled. Natasha smiled at Bruce and walked out, to give her friend some privacy. She smiled as Steve ran down the corridors of the Helicarrier. He walked into the room, to find Bruce lying down on the bed and Dr Carlson scanning his stomach. Steve gasped as he saw what was on the monitor; their baby.

"It's a girl," Bruce beamed, as Steve grinned. "Our baby girl," He whispered, as Steve hugged him around the shoulders. The Captain kissed the doctors head and looked at Dr Carlson, who was packing away as Bruce pulled his shirt back over his stomach.

"So, is everything okay?" He asked, as Dr Carlson smiled.

"The baby's fine. She's a healthy size and there are no problems so far." He said, as they nodded. "I'll make you an appointment in 3 weeks with me and make sure you aren't surrounded by Doctors." Bruce smiled sheepishly as Steve raised his eyebrows at his partner.

"Thank you, Doctor," They both chorused, before walking out of the medical wing. Natasha smiled as they approached her.

"Everything's fine," Bruce told her, as she nodded, smiling. If you looked really closely, you could also see a protruding stomach on the agent as she walked besides them. Steve smirked as Bruce smiled, when Natasha suddenly squealed as Clint snuck up on her and swung her around, laughing. She glared at him and hit his chest as Clint kept on laughing.

"It's not funny!"

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

As they walked into the nursery, Natasha and Bruce smiled as they saw Tony asleep in the armchair, the twins Daniel George Stark and Alexander James Stark lying on his chest. Natasha picked up Daniel and placed him in his crib as Bruce did the same with Alex. They then proceeded to wake Tony and drag him to his room.

"Don't worry; JARVIS will inform one of us if the twins are crying. You get some rest," Natasha told him sternly as he nodded tiredly. She pushed him into his bedroom and went into the nursery, telling Bruce she'd watch over them.

"Go, Steve wants to tell you something." Natasha smirked as Bruce raised his eyebrows, before nodding and walking out an down to his and his partners apartment, not knowing he was about to receive the shock of his life.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

Steve paced as he waited for his partner. As the man in question walked into the flat, Steve smiled and walked over to him, before pulling him over to the balcony. Bruce smiled as he spotted the candle-lit dinner, and pulled Steve into a kiss, the Doctor leaning up slightly on his tip-toes. Smirking, Steve led Bruce over to the table, sitting down and started to eat their meals.

After finishing and placing them on a cart from JARVIS, Steve smiled at Bruce before pulling him over to the edge of the balcony, as the moon shone. It had been quite a few hours since they'd started eating and Bruce had a slight nervous feeling, though nothing compared to the butterflies in Steve's stomach.

"Will you marry me?" Steve asked, as he knelt down surprisingly. Bruce gasped, as he smiled.

"Yes," He said softly, beaming, as Steve hugged him tightly, trying not to hurt him. Bruce threw his arms around Steve's neck, and kissed him passionately, as the couple moved to their bedroom, disappearing for the rest of the night.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

Natasha smiled gently as Clint walked in to help her.

"Are Tony and Pepper sleeping?" He asked, as he walked over to the Twin's conjoined cribs.

"Yeah; I'm going to watch over them until one of them wake up," She said, as Clint smiled.

"I'll stay, keep you company," He said as she smiled, and walked over to the rocking chair, Natasha sitting on Clint's lap and leaning into him. He placed a hand on her stomach, and leant back, pushing the chair with the balls of his feet. They both basked in the peace, knowing with 6 Avengers living together meant they wouldn't get long.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

Jane smiled as she and Thor lay in bed, talking about names.

"For a girl, I thought Roxanne Aphrodite: and for a boy, Reece Andre?" She asked, as he nodded, enthusiastically. She smiled at him, as they both thought about their unborn child. They had decided to keep the gender a surprise, and had made sure to use same-gender colours, mostly greens, yellows, whites, reds and occasionally blues. Thor was very excited for the arrival of his new child, but had yet to announce it to his family on Asgard.

"You'll have to tell them soon, Thor," She told him, before she started to try to go to sleep.

"And I will, Lady Jane, I give you my word." He told her, as she smiled, before they both went to sleep.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

Bruce smiled at Steve the next morning, the small Doctor dressed in his fiancé's boxers and large baggy grey shirt. Steve smirked, as he walked to beside his lover and started to help make breakfast. Steve himself was only wearing a pair of grey jogging bottoms, and smirked as he saw Bruce occasionally glance at his bare chest. They both relaxed in the peaceful actions of their ironically domestic moment, as they knew it would be hectic again soon.

Little did they know…

**I am really evil, aren't I? xD, I will be writing the next chapter straight after this one, promise! It's 20 to 8 now, so I might even update an extra chapter tomorrow! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Summary****: It wasn't supposed to happen, it was supposed to be impossible, yet it had happened. Mind you, he was an Avenger, meaning anything could be possible; especially with a demi-god as a friend with a slightly deranged brother. **

**WARNINGS****: M-Preg, Fluff, Violence, Cussing, M x M, Slash**

_**Authors Note (Or Rant, In My Case):**___**HERE IT IS! THE BIRTH OF THE NEWEST BANNER-RODGER FAMILY! Her name will also be revealed, and I hope you all like it! Also, I was writing this while listening to Bruno Mars' new song 'Locked out of Heaven'. I really like it, =)**

**EVERYONE WHO ****HAS REVIEWED (****Including Guests):**

**I'm a Nerd and Proud:**_**Thanks!**_

**Amb:**_** I know the feeling, I hate being patient as well. Also, I have been thinking about Thor's father's reaction and I think it would be slight anger, but then happiness for his son. Anyway, thanks!**_

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers!**

_**=D L.R.D x**_

Chapter 6

Bruce's eyes flew open. It had been 3 months since Steve had proposed, and a month since they had married. General Ross had tried to cause a ruckus at the wedding, but Fury had been the one to marry them.

The reason Bruce had so suddenly woken up was because of the fact he felt a pool of liquid pooling in between his legs. He gasped, as a wave of pain stabbed through him. Waiting for it to pass, he clenched his eyes and hoped Steve would come home.

He had been called out with Tony, Thor and Clint to help their friend Peter Parker, aka Spider Man, as he tried to capture a maniac who was calling himself 'the Magician'. Bruce and Natasha had been made to stay in the tower with Jane and Pepper, and the 4 had stayed on the 'Avengers Floor' with the twins, to keep near each other if something happened.

Bruce took a deep breath and slowly got up, before shuffling out to the living room, where the 3 women were.

"Bruce?" Natasha exclaimed worriedly, as he hunched over in pain.

"I think the baby's coming," He said quietly, but loud enough for the 3 girls to hear. Pepper immediately went to ring Phil Coulson and tell him, as Jane and Natasha helped Bruce over to the lift. They took him down to the newly instated Hospital Floor, the place where Pepper herself had given birth. Tony had it built as he didn't see the point of them all constantly travelling to the Helicarrier and back.

Dr Carlson rushed in, followed by Phil and Pepper. Jane and Pepper went to wait upstairs as Natasha stayed beside Bruce. Phil went to call Steve, as Dr Carlson started to prepare Bruce for the long hours of giving birth.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

Steve smiled as Bruce was wheeled up to their apartment, holding a pink bundle in his arms.

"What are you going to call her?" Pepper asked, as everyone followed them. She was currently holding a curious Alex, and Tony carried a sleeping Daniel.

"Amelia-Lily," Bruce said, as everyone smiled. "Amelia-Lily Grace Banner-Rodgers."

"Wow," Tony whistled, "That's going to be difficult to constantly write down." Everyone laughed as Pepper rolled her eyes.

"I think it's beautiful." She said, as Natasha agreed.

"Thank you, all," Bruce smiled softly as they all congratulated them one last time, before going back to their own apartments. Steve pushed Bruce and Amelia-Lily into the nursery which was connected to their room. The nursery itself was white and red, blending with purples, pinks and blues. Placing their baby girl in the Moses basket, Steve turned to Bruce.

"I can't believe she's finally here," He whispered. Bruce smiled and put his arms around Steve's waist.

"She is, and she's perfect." Bruce said, sighing in content. Steve smiled and kissed his fiancé, before taking the basket with their daughter resting in it into their bedroom and going to bed, both tired from the day's events.

**So, what do you think? Told you I'd update soon! Though, because the next chapter is so long, it may take longer than a week.**


	7. Chapter 7

** Summary****: It wasn't supposed to happen, it was supposed to be impossible, yet it had happened. Mind you, he was an Avenger, meaning anything could be possible; especially with a demi-god as a friend with a slightly deranged brother. **

**WARNINGS****: M-Preg, Fluff, Violence, Cussing, M x M, Slash, Character Death (Later on)**

_**Authors Note (Or Rant, In My Case):**__** I am so sorry! My laptop charger's fuse broke, so I had to get a new one today - don't ask how it broke, I have no clue -_-**_

_**-**_**Most of you will probably have noticed that I have put ****Character Death**** on the warnings. DO NOT WORRY! It is not Steve, and that's all I'm saying! The next chapter Amelia will be about 5, and the ****Character Death**** will be partly revealed. In the next chapter, the action will begin.**

**-I'm not quite sure how I've done it, but Bruce was already a few months gone when he found out, same with Natasha. Jane had only been a couple of weeks.**

**-THERE IS A DREAM IN THIS CHAPTER! It will be in **_**Italics**_**. Enjoy!**

**EVERYONE WHO ****HAS REVIEWED (****Including Guests):**

**I'm a Nerd and Proud:**_**Thanks! I should have the next chapter half way done by the time I post this.**_

**Amb:**_** Thanks! I love her name too; I had it in my mind ever since the start. I also know how many other children there are going to be, as well as the looks. I put the description of Amelia-Lily in this paragraph, and hope you're happy with it.**_

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers!**

_**=D L, x**_

Chapter 7

Bruce quietly got up and rushed over to his crying daughter. Taking her out of the cot, he walked to the kitchen to heat her bottle up for her, suspecting her being hungry. As he fed her, Bruce marvelled at how much she looked like him and Steve. With slightly tanned skin, dark brown hair with blonde tints, big blue eyes and a quiet, curious personality, she looked the exact mix of her parents. Unless she needed one of her dads, Amelia -or Mia, as everyone (except Steve and Bruce) now fondly called her- was usually very quiet. Even though they were just toddlers, she got on very well with the newest members of the house; Phil Harrison Barton, and Roxanne Aphrodite Barton. Roxanne was born 4 months ago, and Phil was born 5, a month after Mia's birth.

He smiled, burping his sleepy daughter, as he thought about Clint's delight in having a boy. Natasha had told Bruce later, that they had wanted to have a boy _and_ a girl, and Natasha had worried about not being able to carry full term, with all the damage her body had to withhold through the years. Bruce had dispelled all her worries, saying that her body had only become stronger, being more helpful for her to carry full term, and to not worry.

A tiny hand distracted him, as his daughter lightly placed one of her small, delicate hands on the side of his face. He smiled, taking the hand with his finger and kissing it, as she giggled. Yawning, both parent and child went back into the bedroom, Bruce placing Mia back into the crib, before getting into bed with Steve. The blonde shifted slightly, as he wrapped his arms around the Doctor's waist. Bruce leant into the Captain's chest and smiled, as his husband made a noise of contentment. He smiled, starting to dream back to that day.

_It was a typical nice day. The sun was shining, and for once, no-one was trying to destroy the city. All of the Avengers, as well as Agent Hill, Agent Coulson and Director Fury were gathered in the Helicarrier, all gathered on the top deck. Maria and Phil were stood with Thor, Pepper, Jane and Natasha as Tony stood behind Bruce, as his best man, and Clint stood behind Steve, his best man. Fury was to be the one to marry them today._

"_And do you, Captain Steve Rodgers, take Dr Robert Bruce Banner as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do," Steve said, smiling at Bruce, who smiled and blushed._

"_YOU CAN'T!" A red-faced General Ross screamed, as he burst into the room, 2 agents following him, trying to get him to get out._

"_The paper-work has all been completed, so he can, General." Fury said, his voice sounding threatening._

"_HE'S A MONSTER!"_

"_Then what am I? Answer that, General Ross," Steve demanded. The General grew quiet at that, his mouth opening and closing, representing a goldfish, making the Avengers slightly chuckle. "Now, if you don't mind, we'd like to finish and get back home." Steve turned back to a smiling Bruce and a smirking Nick Fury._

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

Steve sighed as he heard Amy start to cry; he and Bruce were the only ones to call her Amy. The captain shifted his husband's arm, and walked over to his daughter, as Bruce started to wake. He smiled as Bruce stretched his arms, yawning, and walked to the changing table. If someone had told him that he was going to end up marrying Bruce and having a baby girl, he'd not have believed them, but somehow, they were here. Steve smiled at Bruce, as he came over. He took over; getting Amy dressed for the day, as Steve wrapped his arms around the Doctor's waist, putting his chin on Bruce's shoulder.

"I love you," He told him, as Bruce smiled.

"I love you too, Ste. What's up?" He asked, knowing his husband and knowing when Steve was upset.

"Just a bad dream;" He said, burying his head into Bruce's shoulder, taking in his scent. He smiled as Bruce took Amy into his arms. The small family just stood there, basking in the peace and love radiating from them.

**So, what do you think? Also, I will be writing another chapter for next week longer!**


	8. Chapter 8

** Summary****: It wasn't supposed to happen, it was supposed to be impossible, yet it had happened. Mind you, he was an Avenger, meaning anything could be possible; especially with a demi-god as a friend with a slightly deranged brother. **

**WARNINGS****: M-Preg, Fluff, Violence, Cussing, M x M, Slash, Character Death (Later on)**

_**Authors Note (Or Rant, In My Case):**__** I have a dancing exam tomorrow, and I will probably be updating more religiously after. I have got a dance show in May though, and multiple GSCE exams and mocks. My life is very hectic, so I am sorry if I don't update.**_

_**AMELIA-LILLY IS ABOUT 7 IN THIS. That is very important to remember.**_

**Also, the other children of the Avengers will be revealed.**

**There are flash-backs in this chapter.**

**EVERYONE WHO ****HAS REVIEWED (****Including Guests):**

**I'm a Nerd and Proud:**** Thanks! I will try, though my life is very hectic.**

**Amb:**_** Thanks! I love them too!**_

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers!**

_**=D L, x**_

Chapter 8

Bruce sighed as he steered Tony out of the room. Steve and Natasha were currently with Amelia-Lily, Phillip, Roxanne - Thor and Jane's eldest, Daniel, Alex and new-born Alicia Charlotte Stark, as Clint and Bruce looked after Tony. They all were trying to keep him busy, knowing he was letting the horrific scene replay over and over in his head.

Pepper had been killed. She had been travelling home, when a car had collided with hers. She had been declared dead on the way to the hospital.

Tony was devastated. The only woman he had ever, - and would ever, love had been killed. The rest of the Avengers were all mourning Pepper, including Jane, as they helped look after Tony and the 3 Stark children, while their father grieved.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

Steve opened his arms immediately, as Bruce walked out of the elevator. The Doctor immediately stumbled into them and buried his head into his husband's chest. Steve rubbed a hand up and down Bruce's back, as the smaller man sighed.

"Where are the twins, Amy and Ali?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist.

"In the nursery; Clint and I moved the 3 camp beds into it and Natasha put them to sleep. Amy wanted to see you, though," He said, as Bruce nodded. He leant up and pecked Steve's lips, before pulling away and shuffling into the nursery, and smiling as he saw Amy sat up in bed talking quietly with Alex and Danny.

"Hey kids," He whispered as he walked over to them and sat on Amy's bed, placing an arm around her as she snuggled into him.

"Is Mummy not coming back?" Alex asked, as Bruce's heart literally broke.

"No, kiddo, she's not. But she'll always be a part of you. Right here," He said, as he motioned to the heart. Both boys placed hands on their hearts, as Bruce smiled sadly at them. "But if you're really missing her, just go to the window, and look up to the clouds, or to the stars, or even just to the sky. Because she loves you all, and wants you to grow up right." He told them wisely, as they nodded. "Try to get some sleep, boys," Both boys nodded and got back into their beds, as Bruce picked Amy up and placed her in his arms. He took her through to his and Steve's bedroom, and settled down next to Steve, who was watching curiously as Bruce settled Amy with them.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Steve asked Amy, who was looking at both of them.

"Will you Daddy or you Papa ever leave me?" She asked quietly, as Bruce smiled sadly at his daughter and took her into his arms.

"Never; we'll always be here," He whispered, as he leant into Steve, who wrapped his arms around them both. The small family ended up falling asleep like this, and when Natasha came in to wake them and find Amy, she smiled, instantly searching for a camera to capture the moment for them. She and Bruce had been working on a project with Pepper and Jane for if something like this happened; if something happened to one of the adults. So far, they had different scrapbooks for each child. Bruce kept Amy's book in his drawer, and was always adding pictures.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

Amy skipped through the hall, her black dress swishing as she did so. Stopping as she reached the lounge, she walked forward and grabbed Alex's hand, as he smiled at her. She led them over to the elevator and they entered it as Bruce and Steve followed, ushering Daniel and Tony, who was holding Alicia. Natasha, Phillip and Clint met them in the car park, and they waited for a few moments, until Thor and Jane came downstairs with Roxie.

They all got into separate cars, Tony being driven by Steve. He had been in a silent shock, putting on a happy façade for his children. He had become particularly protective of Alicia, who had gained a lot of his looks. He was also as equally protective of the boys, but didn't panic as much when they weren't in the same room as him. They all tried to get him to be himself, but it was a slow process. They knew he was still heartbroken from his lost love.

Bruce looked towards Amy and Alex, who were both chatting happily. He smiled; he had a feeling they would become very good friends over time. Like their fathers…

**So, what do you think? Don't kill me, but this is to fit in with the plot later. And, the original chapter made me cry, so I went for this one - the slightly less tearful one.**


	9. Chapter 9

** Summary****: It wasn't supposed to happen, it was supposed to be impossible, yet it had happened. Mind you, he was an Avenger, meaning anything could be possible; especially with a demi-god as a friend with a slightly deranged brother. **

**WARNINGS****: M-Preg, Fluff, Violence, Cussing, M x M, Slash, Character Death,**

_**Authors Note (Or Rant, In My Case):**__** I CAN'T WAIT FOR CHRISTMAS! This is a special chapter, for Christmas. Amy is 9 =).**__**I can't write Smut, so I left it like this. The next chapter will be longer, and Amy will be older. I've skipped slightly through the years, because I want to get to the action, which will start when she's 15.**_

**EVERYONE WHO ****HAS REVIEWED (****Including Guests):**

**I'm A Nerd and Proud:**** I know, but it's all to do with the plot. Thanks for the review.**

**Amb:**** I know what you mean. The original chapter is at the bottom. Thanks for the review.**

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers!**

_**=D L, x**_

_**Merry Christmas! - Days to go!**_

Chapter 9

Amy squealed as she and Alex ran into the Avengers lounge. Roxie and Phil, or Lee as he now insisted on being called, were already in the lounge with 2 year olds Alicia and Jacob Tristan Foster. Natasha and Jane were watching over the babies, while Tony and Steve attempted to put together a toy of Danny's. Bruce smiled as Amy ran over to him and dragged him to in front of the tree, in front of where the other children were sat.

"Papa; tell us a story?" She pleaded, using the 'Puppy-Dog Eyes' she had somehow learnt. Bruce wasn't as bad as Steve, who couldn't stand them for a minute before caving in. But Bruce was resistant, and laughed, conceding to his daughters demands. Steve walked into the kitchen attached to the lounge, as Natasha followed.

"Bruce is pregnant." Steve commented wisely. Natasha looked at him surprised.

"How can you tell?" She asked, amused.

"He's getting broody." Steve told Natasha, who smirked. "Also, I got him checked yesterday," She nodded as he said this.

"Me and Clint are also expecting," She said, as Steve smiled at her surprised. He knew Natasha wanted another child, but didn't expect them to both be expecting at the same time.

"I bet Jane would want another child." She said, as Steve smirked.

"She said she was going to wait until Roxie was slightly older." Steve said, before they both turned to the door to see Amy popping her head around it.

"Daddy," She yelped, as Natasha laughed. Steve had run up to the door and swung his daughter onto his shoulders

"Did you like your presents, love?" He asked, as the small child giggled.

"Yes thank you, Dad." Steve smiled. It seemed his daughter had inherited both his and Bruce's good manners.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," He said, before taking her into the kitchen, Natasha following. As Natasha went to see Clint, Bruce walked up to Steve and Amy. Steve plopped Amy down on the floor and put an arm around Bruce's waist. Bruce smiled up at Steve and kissed him, as Amy wrinkled her nose, before walking off. Steve chuckled as Bruce laughed softly.

"Merry Christmas,"

"Happy Christmas," Steve replied to Bruce, leaning down to kiss Bruce.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

"So, am I allowed to have my Christmas present now?" Bruce asked as Steve chuckled. He grabbed a package from the side drawer, careful not to jolt Bruce who was lying on his chest in their bed, and handed it to Bruce.

The doctor gasped. 2 weeks in Paris alone. Just the two of them. "But what about Amy?"

"Tony said she could stay with him. And it gives him a distraction." Steve told Bruce who looked at his husband unsurely.

"Are you sure? Something could happen, and-,"

"Love, she'll be alright," Steve told him softly. Bruce nodded and smiled, reaching up to kiss him. Steve moaned, and eagerly responded. "Maybe I could have my Christmas present now?" He whispered huskily.

"Maybe you can," Bruce replied, breathlessly, before he was flipped over and Steve was leaning over him. Bruce was glad that Tony had taken all of the kids for the night; he'd have to remember to repay him.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

Tony raised his eyebrows as Bruce walked in the next day.

"You're glowing," He commented, as Bruce smiled.

"I am pregnant." Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Again," Tony inquired, amused and in disbelief.

"Again," Bruce confirmed, smiling. Tony held his hand out in congratulations and smiled at Bruce, also patting his shoulder gently.

"You're going to end up with loads of kids at this rate."

"I know, but I really don't mind; as long as it's with Steve." Bruce said, as Tony nodded in understanding. He felt exactly the same about Pepper.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

"What's up babe?" Bruce asked, wrapping arms around his husband's waist and resting his chin on the Captains shoulder. He felt Steve relax into his embrace, and spin around, placing his arms around Bruce's shoulders.

"Just a letter we got from General Ross. Again," He sighed, angrily, as Bruce placed a hand on Steve's bicep, gently making soothing motions with his thumb and fingers.

"Ignore him, babe. He can't hurt us." Bruce told him, as they looked out at the night's sky from the hotel balcony.

"But he can hurt Amy." Steve sighed, as Bruce tensed and looked up at him.

"I'm just going to…" Bruce trailed off.

"Yeah, I'll come with you…"Steve looked down at Bruce worriedly, as they both hurried to the phone.

"Hello… Tony? Is Amy there? … Is she alright?"

"Bruce, she's fine." Tony's voice echoed from the phone. Steve smiled and walked into the bathroom. "I will tell you though, that I think her and Phil will be more than friends in the future." Bruce smirked.

"Better not let Steve hears you."

"I can understand where he's coming from. I wouldn't want Alicia to be dating boys until she's at least over 16." Bruce laughed.

"I have no doubt about that. You and the boys are already so protective." Bruce laughed.

He had a feeling Tony was right about his little girl though. How would Steve take it?

These thoughts vanished from his mind as he said goodbye to Tony and felt the man he was just thinking about wrap his arms around the Doctor's waist. Bruce smiled and leant back, as Steve started to kiss his neck.

"What did Tony say?"

"She's fine," Bruce replied breathlessly. He turned around and caught Steve's mouth with his own.

"When are we returning?"

"7 Hours." Both men looked at each other, before Bruce was pinned against the wall, kissing Steve hungrily. He smirked as Steve lifted Bruce's legs around his waist. Smirking, Bruce wrapped his arms tightly around Steve's shoulders, clinging onto him as Steve manoeuvred them into the bedroom. They didn't come back out for a few hours.

**So, what do you think? Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

** Summary****: It wasn't supposed to happen, it was supposed to be impossible, yet it had happened. Mind you, he was an Avenger, meaning anything could be possible; especially with a demi-god as a friend with a slightly deranged brother. **

**WARNINGS****: M-Preg, Fluff, Violence, Cussing, M x M, Slash, Character Death,**

_**Authors Note (Or Rant, In My Case):**__** I hope you all had a very nice Christmas! I will still be updating daily. Amy will have a brother! There! I revealed a spoiler. I'm thinking of either the name Ethan or Joseph. I'm using both, but I don't know whether I should have Ethan older than Joseph or vice-versa.**_

_**After I've finished this story, or when I get more time, I will be creating another story linked to this one. It will have Amy as the main character! And the Avengers Juniors will be trying to travel back to the past! THAT IS ALL I WILL SAY FOR NOW!**_

_**LAST PARAGRAPH IS AMELIA-LILY'S POINT OF VIEW! I tried to keep the child-like innocence in it, but also make it more intelligent, as Amy has inherited Bruce's brains, amplified by the super-serum gene (?) from Steve - if that makes sense :/ =)**_

**EVERYONE WHO ****HAS REVIEWED (****Including Guests):**

**Amb:**** Aww! Thank you; I was literally blushing when you said, well, wrote that. Amy is adorable! I pictured her as half of Steve and half of Bruce, the beautiful mix. I think I may try to draw a picture and post it as the picture for this story… Anyway, thanks! =D**

**Guest:**** Thanks! I thought it was very sweet too! I will see you then, =D**

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers!**

_**=D L, x **_

Chapter 10

Steve smiled as he watched the scene before him. A very pregnant Bruce was lying on the couch - he couldn't sit properly anymore, much to his annoyance. Amy was sitting next to him, leaning into him with her arm around his stomach, as Bruce had his arms around her shoulders. Both 'Mother' and daughter were serenely watching the T.V.

Amy had started to call Bruce her birth mother after some kids had made some rather horrid comments when she couldn't put someone for her mother down on a piece of work they were doing about families.

She had taken the news of getting a baby brother ecstatically, as she did want a brother or sister. She did play with Alicia as if she was her younger sister, but she claimed she wanted a baby brother as well. At this moment, she was in her pyjamas and currently had her head on Bruce's stomach, something Steve did when she was still in Bruce's stomach and still did know to the new baby.

Bruce had worried she would start to take Daniel's approach and hate the baby at first, but his daughter was really happy. After she had told him as much, Steve noticed that Bruce was glowing. The kind of glow that people claim pregnant women get. He had always thought it to be a rumour or a myth, but Steve could actually see it whenever Bruce was there.

Walking over to them, Steve sat on the other side of Amy and put his arms around her and Bruce. No-one said anything; they didn't need to. They were just basking in the presence of each other; their on growing, little happy family.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

Bruce smiled at Amy as she skipped in, her hair swaying as it went down to the top of her bum.

"Dad, can you do my hair please?" She asked, as he smiled and beckoned her over.

"Of course sweetheart," She sat on the floor in front of him, where he sat on the couch. Starting to gently brush his daughter's hair and plait it, Bruce tried to find out what had been bothering her. "Is everything alright, hun?" He asked, as she smiled at him.

"Yes Daddy."

"I gave birth to you, I can tell when there is either something wrong or you are worried about something." Amy bit her lip and looked down. Whenever she did this, Bruce knew she was very nervous, as it was something he did himself.

"Some people came into our music lesson yesterday, and were teaching us about different instruments."

"Let me guess, you want to play one?" She nodded. "Sweetie, of course you can. I'll get your dad to get you one, I'm sure we can get someone to teach you how to play." Her whole face lit up.

"Really," Bruce nodded happily as she got up, the finished plait swinging from side to side. "Thank you; thank you; thank you!" She squealed, hugging her dad gently.

"You're welcome, sweetie. What do you want to play?"

"A guitar please," She told him shyly, as he smiled.

"I think your papa can teach you how to play that." He whispered to her, as Steve entered the room. Amy giggled.

"Teach her what?"

"How to play the guitar," Steve's face light up at the prospect; Bruce smiled, his heart fluttering like always, whenever his husband smiled.

"I would be honoured." Amy's giggles became even louder as Steve picked her up and swung her around. Bruce knew the only reason he could was because of his Super-Strength.

"Come on, I'll show you where I keep it," Amy grabbed onto Steve's hand as he winked at Bruce, who blushed.

Bruce got up and walked over to where the picture frame stood on the dresser. It was taken in the hospital, just after Alicia was born, before Pepper had…

Bruce smiled, remembering the peace and serenity they had had before she had died. Tony wasn't lonely. Natasha and Jane weren't constantly worried for their husbands for if something happened to them. Bruce wasn't as worried about his friend. But it was getting better. The kids were bringing more innocence into the Avenger's lives.

As he walked into the lounge, he smiled at the picture before him. Steve had Amy next to him, with his arms around her, showing her how to hold his guitar and play different strings and chords. He walked slowly over to the couch and sat on the other side of Amy, watching them both. Bruce could feel himself falling asleep, as he watched the peaceful scene. That was, until he felt a liquid running down his legs.

Steve looked to his husband, as Bruce gasped.

"Amy love, why don't you go to your Aunt Nat and stay with her there, yeah? I'm sure you're Uncle Peter can show you how to play, he's visiting today." Amy nodded, and kissed Bruce's cheek, sensing his distress before skipping to the elevator.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

_**(Amelia-Lily's POV)**_

I don't know why Daddy and Papa think I don't know what' happening; because I do. My little brother is entering the world, as Uncle Tony would put it.

I guess I am a bit jealous, but that's only because of that I'll have to share them, but I don't mind. I'll have someone to play with when everyone else is busy. Also, Alex told me that being an older brother is cool, so I can't wait. I mean, being an older sister must be the same, really.

I hope my little brother likes me. Ali loves Alex, but she doesn't like Danny that much. But I think that's because he ruined her painting the other day.

"Auntie Nat!" I shouted, as she looked at me and smiled.

"Hello Mia. What's up?" I smiled. I've always like Auntie Nat, she takes me shopping with her and Daddy, and she lets me help her bake with her and Auntie Jane.

"Daddy's in labour." Nat smirked and raised an eyebrow at me. I could hear Uncle Clint laughing behind her. Lee came running up to me with Danny, Roxie and Alex.

"Hey Lily," All my friends seemed to like calling me Lily, and I like it to. "Do you want to play hide and seek with us?" I nodded, and looked around to see if Ali was with them. She was sat on the couch next to her Dad, Uncle Tony, who was soon following Aunt Jane and Aunt Nat into the lift. I held my hand out to Ali, who smiled at me and took it. I could see where her tooth had fallen out a few days ago. As Roxie started to count with her eyes shut, I pulled Ali to the elevator and went up to the games room. We snuck into the pool room, and walked over to the other side of the table, facing away from the door. I pulled Ali onto my lap, as she was only light.

"Are you excited? About your new baby brother," She asked me. I smiled widely at her.

"Very. My Dad and Papa were worried at first, but I think having a younger brother will be great." I told her, listening out for a noise in case anyone was passing.

"I think you'll be a great older sister. You already are to me," She said, beaming as I smiled.

"Thanks! You're a really cool baby sister as well."

"'m not a baby," She mumbled. I giggled as she started to giggle with me. I hushed her as we heard footsteps outside the door. We tried to be as still as we could, as Lee walked around the table. He smiled at us, and joined. He's really nice, Lee is. He defends me and Ali when the other boys at school are mean.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

_**(Clint's POV)**_

I smiled as I watched Lee walk off to find Amy and Ali. I'll have to remember to tell Nat and Bruce, I honestly can see them two becoming something more than friends in the future…

**So; I thought the scene between Bruce & Amy and Ali & Amy were so cute! Tell me what you think, I really appreciate it!**


	11. Chapter 11

** Summary****: It wasn't supposed to happen, it was supposed to be impossible, yet it had happened. Mind you, he was an Avenger, meaning anything could be possible; especially with a demi-god as a friend with a slightly deranged brother. **

**WARNINGS****: M-Preg, Fluff, Violence, Cussing, M x M, Slash, Character Death,**

_**Authors Note (Or Rant, In My Case):**__** The kids are all in their teens, and Amy and Lee's relationship will be revealed in a later chapter. Also, the next chapter will be where the next gen are going on a mission - well, Amy and Lee!**_

**EVERYONE WHO ****HAS REVIEWED (****Including Guests):**

**I'm A Nerd and Proud:**** Thank you, I do too! I will =)**

**Amb:**** I have tried to, and this chapter will have a bit of action in it; there will be more in the next chapter =D!**

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers!**

_**=D L, x **_

Chapter 

_Amy looked behind her, her brown hair whipping her back as she ran through the corridors of the school. She ducked as a massive street sign flew through the window. Getting up, she carried on running, until she was met with massive flames._

"_LEE!" She screamed, backing away from the flames._

"_LILY!" She heard a small voice rasp, as she battled through the flames, coughing and hacking._

"_I'm here," She whispered, as she knelt down beside him. She felt the floor disappear beneath them, as they started to fall._

"AMY!" She flew up in bed as her Dad Steve wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and leant into him.

"The nightmare again," Bruce asked from his place by the door, his hand on 3 year old Joseph's head and other on 7 year old Ethan's shoulder. Amy smiled and nodded. Joseph came forward and walked over to Amy, before she lifted him up and returned the big hug he wanted to give her.

"Don't cry, Amy." He said quietly to her, as she smiled at him wiping her tears and trying to cheer her up.

"I'm not anymore, Joey," She told him, as she wiped his wet hands. She smiled, as Bruce and Ethan came over to her. Bruce took a sleepy Joey back and kissed Amy's head, wrapping her in a one-armed hug.

"Try to get some sleep, Angel," He whispered, as she smiled. He took the boys to get them back to bed, as Steve hugged Amy.

"They'll get better, love. Remember, they're not real." She smiled at her Dad, as he kissed her head as well, before leaving for her to get back to sleep. As she lay in the bed, she listened to the noises outside her door. Her parents getting Joey and Ethan back to bed, and them going back themselves.

She waited until everything was silent, and got up out of bed herself. She crept out of the room, down the hall and to the elevator. She went up to her Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint's floor, and snuck through to Lee's room.

Knocking quietly on the door, she smiled sadly as he opened the door. He smiled as he opened the door wider.

"The dream?" He asked, as she nodded. "C'mere," She went straight into his opened arms, burying her head into his chest. She inhaled deeply, as he shut the door.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, knowing that she would over time. She always did.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

Roxanne raised her eyebrows as everyone sat at the table - except for Lee, Amy and Alex. She grinned as Alex stumbled into the room, wiping his forehead, trying to sort himself out.

"Where were you last night?" Roxie asked, as she held out a cup of coffee for him. He smirked at her, as his Dad raised his eyebrows.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He avoided answering, taking the cup and walking down to go to his room. Roxie looked at Danny, who nodded; the both quickly followed him.

"Tell us," She said, as he laughed.

"I was at a mate's; I'll leave it to your imagination, children."

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

Amy raised her eyebrows as Lee shifted, whacking his alarm clock. Smirking, she started to get up as Roxie, Danny and Alex came into the room.

"Come on, Lee," Roxie chirped, opening the curtains. Amy walked over to Alex, and hugged him as Lee grumbled - he really wasn't a morning person. She smiled and followed the others out of the room, as Lee moved around the room to get some clothing.

"Did you have nightmares again?" Alex asked Amy, who nodded.

"It's always the same nightmare." She said, biting her lip.

"Have you told your Dads?" He asked her quietly, as she looked at him and shook her head.

"Should I?" Alex shrugged, not really knowing whether or not she should.

"Don't know, if you think it will help," She shrugged, as she looked to where Roxie and Danny were talking - well, arguing, in front of them.

"Well…"

**Will Amy tell her parents of her nightmares? Will I reveal the full extent of her and Lee's friendship? And where was Alex the night before? Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

** Summary****: It wasn't supposed to happen, it was supposed to be impossible, yet it had happened. Mind you, he was an Avenger, meaning anything could be possible; especially with a demi-god as a friend with a slightly deranged brother. **

**WARNINGS****: M-Preg, Fluff, Violence, Cussing, M x M, Slash, Character Death, Time Travel (;])**

_**Authors Note (Or Rant, In My Case):**__** It's still the same time as the last chapter, and this chapter is going to get interesting. I felt like absolute crap while I wrote this, and have a head full to burst of ideas for this story. I also was planning to make this the sequel, but changed my mind.**_

_**Also, in case of anyone being confused about the Ages, here they are:**_

_**Amy, Lee, Alex, Danny, Roxy - 16**_

_**Jacob, Alicia - 9**_

_**Ethan**__**, Lucy - 7**_

_**Joseph - 3**_

**EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED (Including Guests):**

**I'm A Nerd and Proud:**** Thanks! I think that they are more like best friends, whereas Alex and Amy are brother and sister. Also, I was planning on her telling them soon, but not yet! Thanks for the review!**

**Amb:**** Thanks! I also think Amy and Lee are perfect. Alex does have a secret, and will be revealed soon…. Thanks for the review!**

**KenrexKeybladeMaster:**** Thanks for the reviews! And I agree; Bruce's blushes never get old!**

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers!**

_**=D L, x **_

Chapter 12

Laughter escaped his mouth as a little bundle of energy bounded towards Steve. He held out his arms, as Joseph ran to his Dad, giggling. Ethan and Jacob were playing on a game over on the Xbox, and Alicia was talking to Amy and Roxie. Alex was trying to get rid of the questions of Lee and Danny, and Lucy, who was the same age as Ethan, was reading a book while Amy was plaiting her hair. Bruce raised his eyebrows at Steve, who smiled unconsciously as his eyes landed on their daughter.

"You know she won't listen to anything you say about this mission, right?" Bruce teased, as Steve did the mature thing - stick his tongue out at his husband. Bruce laughed quietly, and picked Joseph up, taking him over to where Natasha and Jane were sat. The two women smiled at Bruce, as Tony, Clint and Thor walked into the room.

Steve smiled at Clint, who stood next to him.

"She's a smart kid, mate. She'll be alright," Clint told him, as Steve nodded.

"That's exactly what Bruce told me." The Hawkeye laughed, as Natasha looked over to him and smirked.

"You should listen to him then," Steve rolled his eyes as Clint smirked and walked over to Natasha.__

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

Amy rolled over to avoid the burst of blue magic, as Lee took another shot at their target. It was one of Loki's minions, who had been told to get revenge for the prisoner. She got up and ran, towards Alicia and Alex, who were covering her. She grabbed Alicia and they ran, as Alex went to help Lee. They needed to catch the other Minion.

After a while, both girls eventually caught up with the villain. They had finally been able to catch him, but not before he had blasted them with some more magic. Amy pulled Alicia towards her, not knowing the same thing was happening to their siblings and friends.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

When her vision returned to her, Amy immediately pulled Alicia close to her. They were in the middle of the Helicarrier. But, she knew something was different - the fact that her parents and aunts and uncles were looking younger than usual gave her a clue. Gulping, she looked around for Lee and Alex, and nearly sighed in relief as she saw Roxy and Danny being led towards them. At least they were all together.

"What happened?" She asked, as Roxy shrugged. They were led into a room, as Fury and the younger versions of their parents talked. After a short while, Alex and Lee were brought to them, but with Lucy and Ethan. That was when Amy exploded.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" She demanded, as the two youngsters looked at each other anxiously; when Amelia-Lily was on the warpath, everyone stayed out of her way.

"Calm down Lil," Lee told her, as he walked forward. "They were heading home from school, and caught up with me and Alex, not knowing." He told her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she glared.

"And you let them stay with you?" Her eyes narrowed as Lee smiled charmingly at her. Alex and Danny raised their eyebrows as Alicia giggled. Amy huffed and walked over to Ethan, hugging him tightly. Everyone knew she was very protective of her siblings and friends, but not in an overbearing way. Lucy smiled as Amy also pulled her into the hug. They looked to the door, as Nick Fury opened it, Agent Coulson coming inside. Amy looked at Lee, who nodded. They both walked forward, as Alex pulled Ethan and Lucy behind him. Roxy smiled at them reassuringly as the seven year olds looked towards them, worried.

They were both led into a room Amy recognised was where most people were interrogated. She and Lee sat down on one side of the desk in the room, looking at Agent Coulson as he followed them.

**I know I left it abruptly, but the next chapter will be the interrogation scene. Also, I was planning to make this the sequel, but changed my mind.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary****: It wasn't supposed to happen, it was supposed to be impossible, yet it had happened. Mind you, he was an Avenger, meaning anything could be possible; especially with a demi-god as a friend with a slightly deranged brother. **

**WARNINGS****: M-Preg, Fluff, Violence, Cussing, M x M, Slash, Character Death, Time Travel (;])**

_**Authors Note (Or Rant, In My Case):**__** I am so sorry this is really late, but I have had no time lately. I have been finishing off course work for school so I can get signed off next Easter. I will not give up on this fic though! I was thinking of using this idea as a Sequel, but I thought this story had to little chapters! End of this chapter is incredibly crude.**_

_**Also, in case of anyone being confused about the Families (Like my guest reviewer Amb), here they are (+Ages in the brackets):**_

**Alicia**_** (9)**_**, Danny**_** (16)**_** and Alex**_** (16)**_** - Stark**

**Lucy**_** (7)**_** and Phillip**_** (16)**_** - Barton**

**Jacob**_** (9)**_** and Roxanne **_**(16)**_** - Foster/Thor's Children**

**Amelia-Lily **_**(16)**_**, Ethan **_**(7)**_** and Joseph **_**(3)**_** - Banner-Rodgers**

**EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED (Including Guests):**

**Amb:**** I have put the families up for you =D, and good guess! But no, it's even more of a twist. I haven't forgotten either - sorry!**

**KenrexKeybladeMaster:**** Thanks for the reviews! And you're welcome!**

**Guest:**** Thanks! =D**

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers!**

_**=D L, x **_

Chapter 13

"What are your names?"

"Tinkerbelle and Peter Pan," Amy replied to the question, as Lee kept his blank mask on, yet internally laughing. Agent Coulson raised his eyebrows at them.

"Where are you from?"

"Madagascar," Coulson sighed, as Amy bit her lip slightly.

"How did you get here?"

"Magic," That was the truth - or at least part of it. Amy sighed and looked to Lee, who nodded. Coulson got up and walked out of the room, as the younger version of Natasha Romanoff-Barton walked in.

"Мы знаем, что вы все хотите, чтобы допросить нас, но, будучи силовое не уедешь," _(We know you all want to interrogate us, but being forceful won't get you anywhere,)_ Lee told her fluently, as she raised her eyebrows at the boy.

"Тогда давайте быть гражданским, кто ты," (_Then let's be civil; who are you?) _She asked, as she sat down.

"Вы не поверите нам," _(You wouldn't believe us,)_ Lee told her, as she sighed.

"Попробуйте меня," _(Try me,)_ She told him, as Amy looked to him and nodded.

"Мы из будущего," _(We're from the future,)_ Lee stated, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Это правда," _(It's true)_ Amy told her quietly, as Natasha looked at the girl, her eyes softening. She thought that the young girl looked quite familiar, but couldn't remember from where.

"Okay; then why are you telling me and not agent Coulson?" Amy looked to Lee, who shrugged.

"We thought you may believe us better than Coulson," He said, as Amy rolled her eyes.

"He means he wanted us to be difficult for the sake of it," Lee smiled at her as she rolled her eyes. Natasha looked at the two in amusement.

"You still haven't told me your names. And I do believe you, both," She said, as they nodded. Lee looked to Amy, who bit her lip, and nodded.

"I'm Phillip, she's Amelia-Lily," Natasha sighed exasperatedly.

"And your last names?"

"His is Barton," Natasha's face had a look of shock on it, as the 16 year old female spoke. "And mine is Banner-Rodgers." She told her. The two kids looked at each other, as Natasha nodded, before standing up.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

Lucy ran forward as Lee walked into the room. He laughed and caught her as she jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Я в порядке, птичка," _(I'm fine, little bird)_ He told her, as she nodded. He walked forward towards Alex, Danny and Roxie, starting to explain as Amy stayed at the door.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked her, as he and Danny walked over to Amy.

"I'm fine." She told them, smiling. Alex smiled and put an arm around her, as Danny put an arm around Ali.

"If you're sure," Danny said, as she smiled. She had her hands on Ethan's shoulders, holding tightly as she looked to where Natasha was talking to the other Avengers, Nick Fury and Agent Coulson. She bit her lip again as they walked back towards the room where the group were. She smiled at Lucy and Ethan as they were led into a room next to the room. They all sat down, the people of the past on one side of the table, the people of the future on the other. Amy rolled her eyes internally as she noticed Alex and Danny immediately making sure her and Roxie were in the middle of them and Lee. Looking towards Nick Fury, she smiled as he glanced across over them, his gaze ending back onto Danny, who was in between her and Roxie. Alex, who was on the other side of Amy, grabbed her hand and squeezed it encouragingly; they looked to Fury, who started to speak.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

Amy smiled nervously at Steve and Bruce as the helicopter took them all back to Stark Tower. Ali was currently at her side, hand held in the older girls, while Amy and Roxie talked quietly. Lucy and Ethan were currently with Lee and Danny, as Alex talked to one of the other Agents on the plane. Amy looked to where Alex was and rolled her eyes.

"He's flirting," She muttered to Roxie, who smirked.

"Anything with legs," Ali piped up.

"Or a hole," Roxie said crudely. The 3 girls looked at each other, before shrieking with laughter. Alex raised his eyebrows, walking over to them and sitting in between Amy and Roxie, putting arms around both girls.

"Care to share?" He asked, as they landed. Amy smirked.

"No thanks," She said, before they all walked inside. Now was the time for questions.

**SO SORRY! I will try to update next week, but my life is very chaotic. Hopefully it'll calm down soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

** Summary****: It wasn't supposed to happen, it was supposed to be impossible, yet it had happened. Mind you, he was an Avenger, meaning anything could be possible; especially with a demi-god as a friend with a slightly deranged brother. **

**WARNINGS****: M-Preg, Fluff, Violence, Cussing, M x M, Slash, Character Death, Time Travel (;])**

_**Authors Note (Or Rant, In My Case):**__** Thank you all for being very patient. I will be up most of the night to write this. Also, I am so sorry! I have rewritten this chapter multiple times, and came to a decision on this one! I will try to update, but I am in the middle of exams and GCSE Coursework, so I may not have that much time! Sorry!**_

**Extra:**_**In case of anyone being confused about the Families (Like my guest reviewer Amb), here they are (+Ages in the brackets):**_

**Alicia**_** (9)**_**, Danny**_** (16)**_** and Alex**_** (16)**_** - Stark**

**Lucy**_** (7)**_** and Phillip**_** (16)**_** - Barton**

**Jacob**_** (9)**_** and Roxanne **_**(16)**_** - Foster/Thor's Children**

**Amelia-Lily **_**(16)**_**, Ethan **_**(7)**_** and Joseph **_**(3)**_** - Banner-Rodgers**

**EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED (Including Guests):**

**Amb:**** Ahaha! I so agree about Alex! And his secret will be revealed in the next chapter - hints will be in this one though. Thanks for the review!**

**KenrexKeybladeMaster:**** Thanks!**

**I'm A Nerd And Proud:**** Thanks!**

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers!**

_**=D L, x **_

Chapter 14

Amy looked to Alex, who shrugged. They were all currently sat around the table with their parents, looking from one to another.

"Well, shall we get on with introductions?" Lee piped up, as Amy smiled at him with a glint in her eye.

"Then why don't you start?" She asked sweetly, as the other teenagers smirked. Lucy giggled, as Ethan smiled. Lee stuck his tongue out at her, as Amy repeated the action.

"I'm Phillip Harrison Barton, son of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff - I go by Lee. I'm 16 years old and I'm an agent for SHIELD." He told them, as Natasha and Clint both smirked. "The little girl sat on Amy's knee is Lucy, my little sister." He smiled as Lucy looked up and walked over to Lee, smiling as he lifted her up onto his knee. "Tell them how old you are, sis,"

"I'm 6," She said, hiding under Lee's arms. Natasha smiled at her warmly as many of the other adults did the same.

"I'll go next," Alex spoke up, as Lee nodded. "I'm Alexander James Stark; I go by Alex. I'm the second eldest son of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, I'm also 16, and I'm currently going to college." He told them, as they nodded. Tony grinned at his son. "I've been told I'm a mini version of my Dad." He looked to Danny, who nodded.

"I'm Daniel George Stark, Alex's older twin - I go by Danny. I'm training to be Dad's apprentice."

"I'm Alicia Stark, younger sister to these Muppets," Everyone laughed as Alex rolled his eyes and Danny raised an eyebrow. "I'm 9, and I'm obviously still in school." She said, smiling, as Amy smiled at her.

"I'll go next," Roxie announced as she and Amy exchanged glances. "It'll be quicker." Amy smiled at her friend and smiled, pulling Ethan closer to her.

Roxie turned to the adults and gave them a bright grin. "I'm Roxanne, Thor's daughter, and I'm 16. Same age as the Muppets and Lee," She smirked at Danny and Alex, who both rolled their eyes. "I go by the name Roxie. I'm also in College at the moment, although I go back to Asgard with my Dad some of the time." Roxie smiled as Thro smiled at her. "My Mother is Jane Foster," She said to him, as his face brightened. "I also have a younger brother called Jacob." She told everyone, smiling brightly.

"You're turn, Ames," Alex grinned, as Amy rolled her eyes and glared at him. He grinned at her as the others looked to her, waiting for her to explain.

"Right, well, um, I'm Amelia-Lily, this is Ethan. I'm 16; he's 7 - Lucy's age. We, along with our baby brother Joseph, are miracles," She smiled sweetly as the others looked at her bemused. "Our parents are Bruce Banner and Steve Rodgers," She smiled hesitantly, as they smiled at her, surprised. "It's very complicated for our birth." She told them, hugging Ethan to her. "I'll explain with Danny later. Anyway, I am also a SHIELD agent, and I am the partner to that Idiot," She said, pointing to Lee and glaring at him. He smiled sheepishly and held up his hands in surrender.

"It wasn't his fault, Mia," Danny said to her, as she took a deep breath and nodded.

"It's his fault Lucy and Ethan are here," She muttered darkly, before turning back to the adults. She smiled sweetly. "I'm basically the younger sister of the Muppets," She smirked as Alex and Danny stuck their tongues out at her. Alex looked at Roxie, who raised an eyebrow, before holding out her hands to Lucy and Ethan.

"Luce, Ethan, why don't we go play while the adults talk?" She said, as Lucy hopped off of Lee's knee and bounced over to Roxie. Ethan looked to Amy, who smiled at him and nodded, kissing his forehead before ushering him towards Roxie. The young girl smiled at him brightly as Pepper led them to a games room in the tower. Amy looked to Danny, before they started to explain.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

Amy frowned as she heard shouting. She smiled at Ethan, kissing his forehead, before walking out of the room her brother and the other boys were going to sleep in. Sighing, Amy jogged over to where Alex and Danny were fighting.

"Hey... Hey… HEY!" She yelled, holding her hands out in between them. She frowned at them, placing her hands onto her hips as the adults and other teens came into the room. "What's going on?" She asked, looking at both of them.

"It was his fault," Danny said, as Amy sighed.

"Yeah right, you started it," Alex countered, as Amy shook her head.

"Just because you're a bloody coward!"

"You-!"

"HEY!" Amy shouted, as Alex lunged for Danny. Lee ran forward and held the younger Stark back, as Roxie ran between the twins, in front of Danny. As they both caught their breaths back, Lee and Roxie winced as they saw Amy.

"You two listen here now." The twins looked to her, silent as Amy's rage-filled voice echoed throughout the room. "I don't bloody care _who s_tarted it, _I'm _finishing it; for once, you two will behave like adults, or else I will not speak to either of you _ever again_. And we all know Alicia will most likely follow me." She told them. "You're both 16 years old, so grow up - _the pair of you! _Take a look around you and consider other people's feelings before you rip each other's heads off." She said to them both, before turning on her heel and walking off. Roxie frowned at them both and placed her hands on her hips.

"Happy now?" She asked furiously, before going off to find her friend. Lee drug Alex off to cool down as Danny sighed. Lee came back into the room and raised his eyebrows at Danny, as the eldest Stark twin slumped in the chair.

"What happened?" Tony asked, walking forward.

"Alex wanted to tell you all something to change the future, but I shot him down. Then we started arguing." Tony looked curious.

"Well, you two should really apologise to Amy, don't ya think?" Lee said, as Danny nodded, agreeing.

"Yeah," He sighed, getting up. "I'll go now."

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

"Ames?" Danny whispered as she glared at him. She turned away, as she crossed her arms over her stomach. "I'm sorry flower," He said, as she sniffed and refused to look at him. She knew she'd cry. But Danny just looked to the door and nodded to his brother, holding out a hand in apology. Both boys silently made up and started to comfort there 'little sister'.

"Ames," Alex whispered, putting an arm around her shoulder, as she felt her walls start to shake. Her lip trembled, before the dam let loose. Turning, she buried her head into Alex's chest as Danny put a hand on her back and another on her arm. Between them both, the two Stark twins started to comfort her, as she started to quietly cry.

"We're sorry, flower," Alex said to her, as Danny kissed the top of her head. She nodded, wiping away the tears.

"I want to go home." She whispered, as the boys tightened their hold on her.

"Oh Amy," Danny sighed, sadly as she started to cry again.

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

Ethan looked up as Amy walked into the room. He walked over to his sister as she smiled at him.

"Hey Kiddo," She said, as he looked up at her. "What's up?"

"When are we going home?" He asked hesitantly as she smiled and knelt down so she was eye level with him.

"Soon Ethan, I promise." She said to him, as he nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck in a hug. Amy hugged him back tightly, resting on her knees as she buried her face into his hair, inhaling deeply.

"Papa is going to be going mad, isn't he?" Ethan asked as Amy laughed.

"Yeah, yeah he is."

_**/Our Small Miracle/Our Small Miracle/**_

While all of this was going on, Bruce Banner-Rodgers was indeed going mad.

"Bruce, babe, they'll be alright," Steve said, trying to console his panicking husband.

"We don't know where they are, who they're with or even if they're safe! So do not tell me to calm down, Rodgers!" Bruce barked, as he carried on pacing the room. Steve got up from the table where the others were and walked over to where his husband was.

"Bruce, love, look at me." Steve said, standing in front of his husband and putting his arms around his waist. "They're smart kids. Amy will look after Ethan, and make sure the twins don't kill each other, while also looking after 'Licia and Luce. She's a big girl now," He said, hugging the panicking man.

"She may be a big girl, but she'll always be our _baby_ girl." Bruce said, as Steve smiled.

"Always," He whispered, as he closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "Always."

**I am so so so so so **_**so**_** sorry that it has taken so long to write this. I will try to update next week, but I'm not sure :/**


End file.
